1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fishing poles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved fishing pole having a light source therein which is removable as a unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often the case that fishing is best done at dawn or dusk or at other times when the lighting conditions are poor. This has caused difficulty in the visual monitoring of the end of the rod for movement indicating a strike. An additional light source is often used for the various tasks in the boat, for example, baiting the hook or changing a lure. However, the use of such light sources often has a detrimental effect upon the number of fish caught if the light source is of sufficient intensity to allow visual monitoring of the rod.
To overcome the problem of rod visibility, a number of illuminated fishing poles have been known. Some of these have included an exterior light source mounted on the rod or a light source in the handle illuminating the rod. These solutions have, however, been found lacking. The light sources mounted externally on the rods often include casting and free line movement. The illumination sources within the handles often result in incomplete or inadequate illumination of the rod. In addition, with either of these solutions, a separate light source is still required for the general tasks within the boat, as noted above.